Technological Field
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying system and an image forming system in which plural apparatuses are interconnected and which conveys a paper sheet.
Description of the Related Art
As a configuration in which a paper sheet is conveyed by driving a conveying roller by a motor, a technique in which a slave central processing unit (CPU) for motor control is provided in addition to a host CPU and the host CPU controls the motor via the slave CPU by, in response to a trigger command issued by the host CPU, the slave CPU rotating the motor on the basis of acceleration information stored in a built-in random access memory (RAM) has been proposed (for example, see JP 3096114 B2).
In addition, a technique in which a CPU that outputs a motor control command outputs motor selection information together with the motor control command, a CPU interface simultaneously outputs motor control commands to plural pulse generation portions selected in accordance with the motor selection information, and thus plural motors are controlled simultaneously has been proposed (for example, see JP 4221652 B2).
Meanwhile, a system in which plural apparatuses for conveying paper sheets are interconnected has a configuration in which a controller is provided in each of an upstream apparatus and a downstream apparatus, conveying rollers of the upstream apparatus are controlled by the controller of the upstream apparatus, and conveying rollers of the downstream apparatus is controlled by the controller of the downstream apparatus.
In a system in which plural apparatuses for conveying paper sheets are interconnected, in the case of stopping a paper sheet in a state of straddling the upstream apparatus and the downstream apparatus or resuming conveyance of the paper sheet stopped in the state of straddling the upstream apparatus and the downstream apparatus, a conveying roller of the upstream apparatus is driven by the controller of the upstream apparatus and a conveying roller of the downstream apparatus is driven by the controller of the downstream apparatus, and thus it is difficult to synchronize conveyance between these apparatuses.
Also, if the controller of one of the upstream apparatus and the downstream apparatus drives the convey ing rollers via the controller of the other apparatus, a delay occurs and it is difficult to achieve the synchronization.